A Cosmic Mix Up
by Demus
Summary: During the Doma arc, there's a hiccup between dimensions and the Yugis from two different universes are accidentally sent to each other's worlds. What will happen when they find themselves sharing a body with someone else's Puzzle spirit? YxYY and gen


_A/N: I do not own 'Yu-Gi-Oh'. This idea has been unashamedly stolen from the LJ user '__**rainjoyous**__', who wrote an amazing Fullmetal Alchemist story where the Ed from one of her fanfictions (who was in a relationship with Roy) somehow transported himself into the canon universe, where Colonel Mustang and the Fullmetal Alchemist were very definitely NOT in a relationship. So all credit goes to __**rainjoyous **__for the idea._

_Basic premise; during the Orichalcos/Doma arc, there is a slight hiccup in the timelines and the Yuugis from two universes are accidentally sent back to each other's bodies, rather than their own. In one universe, Yuugi's name is spelt with two 'u's, he calls the nameless Pharaoh 'mou hitori no boku', is called 'aibou' in return, and they are deeply in love. In the other, Yugi spells his name with one 'u', refers to the spirit as 'Pharaoh' or 'Yami', and they are decidedly NOT in love. What will happen when these misplaced souls try to deal with a universe in which they don't belong? Cue hijinks! _

_This part is a teaser, to see if anyone would be interested in a longer work based on the idea._

* * *

><p>In the first wonderful, bounteous, glorious glow of reunion, neither of them noticed it; no, not even when Yuugi found himself stranded on an unknown beach with a spirit who seemed more at peace with himself than he'd ever been. For a brief moment, they had only the whisper of the wind and the low rush of the waves to fill the silence left by the Dark Magician Girl, then their attention was drawn by the raucous clatter of helicopter blades, the shouts of their friends...Yuugi threw himself into the exhausting joy of his friends, Honda's careful attentiveness, Jounouchi's violent affection and Anzu's ecstatic tears, barely noticing the retreat of his other self.<p>

It was only when the minuted began to lengthen into hours, stories told and excited chatter put away, that Yuugi turned his attention back to the mind link. His friends were sprawled about the helicopter in various stages of relaxation, the Kaiba brothers having retired to a forwards compartment to 'get the hell away from you dweebs', as the elder brother charmingly stated. Yuugi sank down into his own seat, folding his arms across his chest, and leaned into the warm strength of Jounouchi's shoulder. He felt...restless, somehow. Itchy, as though his skin were several sizes too small, his muscles tingling with something akin to pins-and-needles. It was disquieting, more than a little uncomfortable, and he rubbed distractedly at his arms, chalking it up to having been absent from his body for so much time.

In fact, the vague discomfort paled in comparison to the relief of being back, back where he _belonged_, his half-heart made whole after far too long spent cowering in the darkness. As the thought occurred, the ever-shifting swell of the Nameless Pharaoh's emotions flared inside him mind, reacting to his relief, and he allowed his physical body to slump, needing to walk the halls of his soul, to _feel_ the presence of the one residing within him. He closed his eyes to the cramped interior of the helicopter and opened them to the familiar brightness of his soul room, now cleansed of the Orichalcos' taint. The room welcomed him, the bed soft and inviting beneath him, but he flung himself from it carelessly and bolted to the door, diving into the corridor and beaming at the sight of his other self's soul room, the door wide open to him.

He trotted inside, smile springing unbidden to his lips, and breathed in the still, heavy air. "Mou hitori no boku?" he called, cheerily, and felt the characteristic shift of the presence in his mind before a hand landed on his shoulder from behind.

"Yuugi," the voice said, and that alone was enough to check Yuugi's excitement. Since when had he been anything other than 'aibou'?

_xxx_

"Aibou!"

Yugi was barely a step inside the Pharaoh's soul room before he was grabbed by desperate hands and yanked into an embrace. The spirit of the Puzzle clung to him, dragging him into a hard chest and cradling his head with needy tenderness, fingers combing restlessly through his hair. Yugi submitted more through confusion than anything else; the spirit hadn't sought physical contact in this manner before, not even after his revival from Pegasus' trickery, but then again, the Pharaoh had just accepted the brunt of the entire world's darkness into his shoulders. It was sort of understandable that he'd be feeling a little shaky.

The teenager ignored the little voice that nagged at the back of his mind, urging him to notice the lithe pull of muscles beneath his cheek, the desert-heat of Yami's body, the feeling of being so thoroughly wrapped up by him.

After a long moment, the Pharaoh's fingers tightened, pulling just a little, and he nuzzled into Yugi's hair, releasing a shaky sigh. "Aibou," he said again, though it made no sense, his tone so fond that Yugi felt his entire body flush with warmth. "Aibou, aibou, aibou."

Yugi dared to place his arms loosely around the Pharaoh's waist, wondering at the resultant hitch in the spirit's breath. "Hey," he said, pulling back as much as the spirit's arms would allow to peer up into his face; Yami was crying, he realised with a jolt and the surprise must have shown on his face because the spirit's lips twitched with amusement.

"Forgive me, mou hitori no ore," Yami said, the second unfamiliar nickname spilling from his lips with an ease that suggested much use. "I find that I am nothing without you."

He had been leaning down as he spoke, his voice curiously tender, and Yugi tried not to startle at the hand that cupped his cheek, somewhat transfixed by the exotic glow of his eyes – he'd never noticed how dark Yami's eyes were, nor how big, and how could he fail to notice when the Pharaoh was pressing so close to him that they were almost-

KISSING. Yami was _kissing_ him, soft lips and wet heat and Yami's satisfaction so powerful, so palpable, that it ripped through Yugi's surprise and smothered the first frantic stirrings of panic.

Yugi's brain was dead, all thoughts but one wiped out by the shock; _What the hell did Dartz _do_ to him?_

_xxx_


End file.
